Black Tekkaman: Zero's Rebirth
by karndragon
Summary: Failing to acheive his goals, Lelouch thought his life was over but the course of his destiny changes when he gets consumed by a Tekkapod and becomes a Tekkaman who would be known as the Black Demon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman.

**A/N: **This is a crossover fic that I had in my head for some time.

**Prologue**

A purple light was flying through the skies. It continued onward and then stopped somewhere and the purple light disappeared and what was left was a black armored being that was floating in the sky with his Tekk-Lancer in one hand. The armored being looked on as he was facing his challenge and that challenge was an army and it was an army that was a joined alliance of the forces of the Black Knights and the forces of the Holy Britannian Empire.

**Bridge of the Ikaruga**

Within the flagship's bridge of the Black Knights, most of the core members of the Black Knights along with the three Ikaruga Operators were looking at the monitor and watching the black armored being.

"So, he's here," Ohgi said with a serious expression.

"This is it," Todoh said.

"All right everyone, listen," Xingke said as all those present looked at the General Commander, "we have to do whatever we have to in order to stop him. It is the only reason why we have joined forced with Emperor Schneizel and the entire Britannian military."

"He's a threat to us and the world," Chiba said.

"But can we really defeat this guy?" Tamaki asked, "He's become so…inhuman."

"We need to stop him here," Todoh said, "because if we don't, all of us will have no future."

"I just hope we don't come to regret our decision," Kaguya said as she and Empress Tianzi walked in the bridge.

Everyone in the bridge looked at young chairwoman of the UFN.

"I agree," Xingke said with a nod, "I also would prefer if F.L.E.I.A.s weren't used in this…but we don't have a choice."

"We can and we will stop him," Ohgi said, "with the combined efforts of us and Emperor Schneizel, we will defeat him," Ohgi looked at the monitored and narrowed his eyes at the black armored being, "we will defeat Zero."

**In the sky**

The black armored being looked on as he twirled his Tekk-Lancer and used it to point at the fortress that floated in the sky and it was surrounded by flagships and knightmare frames of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"So, there it is," the black armored being said, "the sky fortress Damocles, the very thing that is intended to rule the world with fear of the F.L.E.I.A.s. That is what you hope for, isn't it brother, to force your own peace to the world. Do you intend to be God?" the black armored being swung his Tekk-Lancer to his side, "I won't allow it. Schneizel, you will experience defeat for the first time."

**Bridge of the Damocles**

Schneizel was sitting on his throne with Kanon standing by his right and Diethard standing by his left.

"He's here," Kanon said.

"Hmph, Zero, he's quite monstrous," Diethard said with a grin.

"Yes he is," Schneizel said and he smiled at the monitor showing the black armored being, "Lelouch, let's see which is stronger, the F.L.E.I.A. or you as a machine like monster."

**In the sky, near the Damocles**

Three knightmare frames floated and in a triangle formation, the Mordred, the Tristan, and the Lancelot Albion.

**Cockpit of the Mordred**

Anya Alstreim was looking at a picture in her electronic diary and it was of the Student Council of Ashford Academy.

"Lelouch, I will make you a memory on my hard drive," Anya said as she closed her electronic diary.

**Cockpit of the Tristan**

Gino was glaring at the black armored being, "Lelouch, I don't get how you became what you are now but what I do know that you're a threat to Britannia, no, I think it's more appropriate to say that you're actually a threat to mankind and I, along with my Tristan will stop you here."

**Cockpit of the Lancelot Albion**

Suzaku was simply looking at the black armored being, "Lelouch…so, you really chose to be what you are now," Suzaku shook his head, "I can't let you destroy everything for your own vengeance. You won't gain anything…or maybe you're doing this because you feel that you have nothing to lose, is that it?" Suzaku gripped on his controls, "I'm going to stop you Lelouch, after all, we are friends."

**The Ikaruga**

In the bridge, Ohgi looked at Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya, isn't Kallen coming?" Ohgi asked.

Kaguya had a sad expression, "Kallen, she's…conflicted right now."

Ohgi frowned, "Kallen, she…she needs to let him go. Lelouch admitted that she was a pawn to her just like the rest of us were, besides, he's not even human anymore."

"That doesn't make it any easier Ohgi."

Chiba had a sad expression as she shook her head, "Kozuki…"

Meanwhile in the knightmare hanger, Kallen was looking at the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and Rakshata was there as well, smoking her pipe.

"Kallen, you're going to have to make a decision," Rakshata said.

Kallen had her head down and had a sad expression, "I just don't think Lelouch is a monster. How can I be asked to fight him?" Kallen shook her head, "No, I can't…I can't do it, I won't do it. I won't fight Zero."

Rakshata simply smoked her pipe again.

**In the sky**

Lelouch was still up in the sky as he prepared himself, "Stopping Schneizel is my main objective, although it won't be easy, even with I am now but I have to stop Schneizel," Lelouch looked up, "I have to end this quickly before the Radam arrives on this planet," Lelouch looked forward again, "I refuse to let this planet become a domain for Radam."

**Somewhere near Mt. Fuji**

CC was looking at the sky and was able to see Lelouch in his black armored form.

"Lelouch," CC spoke softly with concern.

**In the sky**

"Do you hear me, Tekkaman Zero?" Schneizel's voice spoke throughout the sky, "As you can see, with combined forces of Britannia and the Black Knights, we are prepared to stop you. You are a threat to the world and we will not simply stand by and let you have your way. If you wish to give up, now's the time and by doing so, I'll be able to show some leniency."

Lelouch was annoyed and balled his left fist.

"Zero, what is your response?" Xingke asked.

Lelouch's visor light dark purple eyes as he pointed his Tekk-Lancer at the Damocles.

"Here's my response, you damn fools," Lelouch said in a dark tone as he began his charge towards them.

**An unknown location**

A green armored Tekkaman that had a disfigured face was watching as Lelouch was charging towards the combined forces of the Britannia and the Black Knights holding his own Tekk-Lancer.

"Zero, we will take over this Earth," the Tekkaman said with glee, "you will not be to stop us but I do appreciate you keeping them occupied," the green Tekkaman looked up in the sky and laughed, "I'll crush you and I'll enjoy doing it."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: How it started for Lelouch becoming a Tekkaman that began with first, an aftermath of a battle.**

**A/N 2: The description of Lelouch as a Tekkaman, basically Lelouch is the black version of Tekkaman Blade with his eyes lighting up purple.**


	2. A Tragic Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass and I have nothing to with Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman.

**A Tragic Aftermath**

From the deep cold depths of space, Tekkapods that were product of Radam were soaring through with only one thing in mind, to find suitable life forms in whichever planets they may be to build for Radam. They travelled many light years and while some were able to fulfill their missions by finding suitable life forms, there were others that had not but kept going regardless. Soon, one Tekkapod was all alone continuing searching and had been doing so for so long but time was on its side as it had all the time for it made no difference for how long it took for it to fulfill its purpose. It began to draw to close to a planet and it sensed various energy readings which in turn gave the fact of various civilizations within the planet. The Tekkapod made its way to the planet and it was the third planet of the Solar System that was known as Earth.

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Earth**

"LIVE!"

That was the geass command that had just taken control of Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven and the pilot of the Lancelot and under the influence, Suzaku pushed a button on his console and had his knightmare frame fire a weapon and that weapon was the FLEIA warhead as it was pointed at the government bureau. When the warhead launched, it created a huge radius on the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch vi Britannia aka Lelouch Lamperouge aka the masked revolutionary Zero, leader and CEO of the Black Knights and in his knightmare the Shinkiro, watched in horror as the blast took form especially taking out buildings and a jet that known to have carried his sister Nunnally vi Britannia as well as his loyal ninja maid, Sayoko Shinozaki. By the time, the explosion died down, it was dawn and the aftermath was devastating. Lelouch was in despair, seeing the jet that carried his sister had been caught in the blast, Lelouch was heartbroken for as far as he knew, his precious sister Nunnally was gone, dead from the explosion.

Meanwhile, a man wearing a white dress shirt with a beige long coat over it, green slacks, and brown dress shoes who had pale green short hair and red eyes looked with glee at the destruction of the Tokyo Settlement.

"Very nice," the man said, "very nice indeed," the man looked up in the sky, "it won't be long…"

**Bridge of the Great Britannia**

In the personal flagship of the 98th Britannian Emperor Charles zi Britannia that was hovering over Kamine Island, he was sitting on his throne while his Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski was looking over the report of what had happened in the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement.

"There was a giant explosion in the Tokyo Settlement. It appears that a F.L.E.I.A. warhead caused it," Monica reported and then turned to the emperor, "Your Majesty, should we remain here on Kamine Island?"

"Enough," Charles responded with authority, "let Schneizel handle mundane affairs."

**Tokyo Settlement**

Following the aftermath of the blast that had destroyed most of the Tokyo Settlement and killed around ten million people, both sides were extremely worried and wondered if they were even fighting in a war anymore.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Nina Einstein looked on with horror to see the list of many innocent lives lost caused by the very weapon she created.

"No, how could this happen?" Nina asked herself mortified, "They're all…they're all…"

**In the air, over the Tokyo Settlement**

The Lancelot was hovering over the air, missing its legs and left arm.

**In the Lancelot**

Suzaku was shocked in what he saw and it was horrifying for him because he was the one that pulled the trigger.

"I did it?" Suzaku spoke mortified, "I did this?"

**In the Tristan**

Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three was in shocked as well and he checked on Ashford Academy.

"The school is outside the blast radius," Gino commented and then gritted his teeth in frustration, "but this gone beyond war."

**In the air**

The Black Knights in their knightmare frames were also terrified in what they saw including Kyoshiro Todoh and they had suffered another lost when Shogo Asahina had died in the blast.

**In the Zangetsu**

"If they use that weapon again, the Black Knights will be completely wiped out," Todoh said.

An audio channel went through and it was Zero, "Todoh, it's me."

"Zero," Todoh responded, "we can't remain—"

"Have all forces land in Tokyo Settlement. Search for Nunnally."

"Wait a minute, we've lost Asahina and we have massive casualties!"

"You think I care about that?!" Lelouch replied losing patience and his composure.

**In the Shinkiro**

"Find Nunnally now, that's an order!" Lelouch demanded strongly, "All forces search for Nunnally!"

**In the Zangetsu**

Todoh was shocked with the way the leader and CEO of the Black Knights was behaving, "_What's happened to Zero?_"

**Somewhere else in the Tokyo Settlement**

A young woman was looking at the knightmares in the air. This woman was had a cloak with a hood over her head.

"This is terrible," the woman said as she looked around, "so many innocent people killed," the hooded woman balled her fists, "how could you allow this to happen?"

**Back in the air**

Lelouch was repeating orders to search for Nunnally but he was finding that his soldiers were ignoring that order. Even more so when Todoh suddenly gave the order to withdraw and Lelouch was frantic trying to get someone, anyone to do what he wanted and to search for Nunnally. He was suddenly stopped by the Sutherland Sieg, piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald with Rolo who was piloting an Akitsuki model. Both of them glad that Lelouch was still alive.

Both opposing sides were withdrawing and for Lelouch, he fell into depression as he came to the realization that he was never going to see Nunnally again. It was a very dark day for the former Britannian prince and he thought that nothing could get worse. He would soon realize how wrong he was as he was being forced to return to the Ikaruga.

**The Ikaruga**

In the hall, Kaname Ohgi was holding hands with Villetta Nu.

"Chigusa, are you okay?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Villetta answered, "So, you're really going to do this?"

"I am, he has to be stopped," Ohgi said with resolve.

Villetta nodded, "I agree, I don't want to be his puppet any longer."

Meanwhile, Schneizel el Britannia, the second prince and Prime Minister of Britannia along with his aide, Kanon Maldini and his half sister, second princess Cornelia li Britannia who thanks to Schneizel was able to walk around free went in the conference room and waited for the core members of the Black Knights. Schneizel had arrived in his jet on the deck of the Black Knights flagship, surprising the members who were trying to stop Cornelia which included Diethard Reid. Schneizel made the request to have a meeting with them and was very 'persuasive' to have the meeting which entailed of having the Mordred, piloted by the Knight of Six Anya Alstreim, equip with the F.L.E.I.A. warhead on the Ikaruga. Everything was set as Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia was ready to expose the leader of the Black Knights, Zero as the kind of person he was which of course to revealing his geass power. Schneizel smiled because he knew that Lelouch would be too depressed to come to meeting as he figured that Nunnally was lost not knowing that Schneizel was keeping Nunnally safe somewhere for the time being. Schneizel had everything figured out and after he turned the Black Knights against him, it would just be another victory and then he could set things in motion to unleash the Damocles.

**Solar System**

The Tekkapod was coming close as it past the planet Mars and headed for Earth. The mission that it was giving to would seem to be fulfilled as it headed for its destination and hopefully it would be able to consume a life form that was suitable to go through of being biologically altered to be an armored soldier of Radam, to be a Tekkaman.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The betrayal on the Ikaruga and the Tekkapod arrives and consumes the one person who gave up on hope.**


	3. Mutiny and Meteorite

**Disclaimer: **I have no part, no involvement with Code Geass and Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman

**Mutiny and Meteorite**

Rolo was sitting in the knightmare hanger of the Ikaruga. Lelouch had just demanded that he leave him alone, confessing how he hated him for daring to take Nunnally's place as his younger siblings and even admitted that he had been trying to kill him. It was a complete shock to Rolo that the only he just did was leave in shock Lelouch's room. He just sat and look at the locket that Lelouch had given to him and wondered what was going to be the next thing he was going to do.

**Assembly Hall of Ashford Academy**

Survivors of the FLEIA blasts were gathering in and were being instructed by Britannian soldiers. On the second floor near a window, Milly Ashford looked out in the window with a downcast expression. She wondered what the world was really coming too. She didn't want to imagine how lives were lost in that blast. She suddenly heard a scream yell and it surprised her and she saw that it was Rivalz running to her and he stopped in front of her.

"Rivalz!" Milly spoke surprised.

Rivalz was so happy to see the former student council president, "Oh Prez, just tell me you're alive."

"Yes I am," Milly responded happily, "I'm alive."

Thank goodness."

"You can say that again."

The two of them laughed with joy that they were able to see each other again alive and well.

**Conference Room of the Ikaruga**

Meanwhile in the conference room, Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were meeting with four core members of the Black Knights and that was Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Tamaki.

"Come to think of it, I never finished my match with Zero, did I?" Schneizel commented.

"Zero won't be attending," Diethard explained, "not until we have the details of the proposal."

"Of course I didn't expect him to show up."

Diethard raised his eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"He's not the type who consults with others, no; he keeps things to himself and keeps people at a distance."

"That's strange; you talk about him as if you know him intimately."

"More than any of you do."

They were taken back with what Schneizel had just said.

"Zero is our younger brother," Schneizel informed, "Cornelia and my own."

Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Tamaki gasped at the revelation.

"What are you saying?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"He is the former 11th royal prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, the man that I both loved and feared more than any other."

"Impossible!" Todoh said shocked.

"You're telling us that Zero is a Britannian prince?" Tamaki asked shocked.

Cornelia looked at Diethard, "Diethard please, in all this time, you never figured it out? Even with all the information you were getting from Jeremiah and Villetta?"

"You're wasting your time," Diethard said scoffing off what they were telling them, "You can't cause confusion here by spreading irrelevant stories. It's not Zero's lineage that matters but rather his efforts and all the miracles he has performed for us."

"But what if those miracles he performed were actually tricks?" Schneizel brought up.

"Tricks?"

"Zero possesses a special power, it is known as geass. It's the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him. You can think of it as extreme hypnosis."

"You're saying his miracles come from that power?" Todoh asked.

Tamaki got up from his chair angry, "Are you trying to diss my buddy Zero? He's got brains, guts, and he kicks Britannian butt. A prince with geass power? Where's the proof of all this bull, huh?"

"I have proof," Ohgi spoke as he walked in the room with Villetta surprising the others.

They all looked at Ohgi and Villetta shocked.

"Ohgi?" Tamaki spoke.

"And Villetta?" Cornelia spoke.

"What he's saying is all true. Zero is a former Britannian prince name Lelouch and he controls people with his geass power," Ohgi narrowed his eyes, "he's a con man."

Discussions continued on as Schneizel and Kanon presented evidence of Lelouch's treachery and it brought anger and despair to the members in the conference room. When it was said and done, a decision was made, a decision that had conditions that were made by Ohgi.

**In space**

Tekkapod was coming closer to Earth and it was just about the Earth's atmosphere as the exterior of the object of Radam was turning bright red. It would soon fulfill its purpose.

**Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku was just standing in the crated that he created when he shot the F.L.E.I.A. warhead. He was very depressed. He never wanted things to end up as they did but they did and it was worse for him to know that Nunnally was gone as well, mostly likely caught in the blast. He wanted things to end peacefully but everything just ended up a terrible tragedy. Unknown to the Knight of Seven, he was being watched by someone who was in the tunnels that was exposed by the crater. It was the young woman with a cloak and hood over her head.

"Suzaku…" the woman spoke.

**The Ikaruga**

Lelouch, in his persona as Zero was walking in the hall with Kallen. Kallen had just came to pick up Zero, informing him that Ohgi wanted to see him in Warehouse Three and when Lelouch asked what was it about, Kallen said that she had no idea and that Ohgi just wanted to see him. Lelouch didn't know what was going on but he decided to go and see what was it about and had CC, who was still had her memories when she had geass lost, to remain here. Lelouch had explained to Kallen what happened to CC and how he blamed himself for what had happened to her. Kallen could see that Lelouch was depressed over it and it didn't help things with the added fact that Nunnally was gone was well. The Second Battle of Tokyo was a failure to him due to the blast when Suzaku shot the F.L.E.I.A. warhead and it had obliterated part of the Tokyo Settlement and worse for Lelouch as for Nunnally was lost in the blast as well as Sayoko. It was sad day for Lelouch and Kallen didn't know what she could do for her leader. Lelouch and Kallen were riding the elevator, heading for Warehouse Three.

"_CC is gone and Nunnally has been killed_," Kallen said in her head with sadness, "_that means that Lelouch has…_"

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke, "Thank goodness, you're safe. I'm sorry it took me long to rescue you."

Kallen looked at Zero surprised and then spoke, "Lelouch, I was able to talk to Nunnally. She saved me."

"I see."

The elevator stopped at the floor they wanted and they walked out of the elevator.

Kallen continued, "Umm, I know this is a weird time to be saying this, but I also had a brother and-"

Kallen was interrupted when lights flashed on them suddenly and she and Lelouch were surprised at what they saw. What they saw were knightmares and most of the core members of the Black Knights pointing their guns, specifically aiming at Lelouch.

"It's over Zero!" Todoh declared.

"How dare you play a con game with us!" Chiba added.

"We know all about your geass!" Ohgi said.

Lelouch was shocked at what he just heard and then he noticed Diethard filming the whole thing.

"The legendary hero Zero died in combat before he could achieve his goals," Diethard said in a documentary way, "however, his brave way of life will forever be told for generations to come."

"Is that your manuscript, Diethard?" Lelouch asked.

"To be honest, I wished to have filmed this until your victory over Britannia," Diethard shook his head and glared at Zero, "unfortunately the show is now cancelled."

"_What should I do?_" Lelouch asked in his head, "_The Knightmares are an obstacle, but Ohgi and the others are still defenseless. If I use my geass without being noticed…_"

"Everyone trusted you!" Minami said with anger.

"Inoue, Yoshida, they all died for you!" Sugiyama added with anger as well.

"Wait!" Kallen pleaded standing in front of Lelouch with her arms out to shield him, "This is too one-sided! This kind of…we all got here thanks to Zero, right? We should at least hear him out and-"

"Out of the way Kallen!" Tamaki demanded.

"Do you want to die with Zero?!" Sugiyama asked.

"Don't tell me you're under the control of geass as well!" Ohgi spoke in anger.

Kallen just looked at the people that were ready to shoot Lelouch and decided to find something out.

"Answer me Lelouch," Kallen said, "To you, what am I?"

Lelouch was silent.

"With you, I'd…well, c'mon…"

Lelouch was still trying to figure things out and then he looked at his upper left said and saw Schneizel with his aide Kanon.

"_I see_," Lelouch said in his head, "_So this is your check, Schneizel? Then, in any kind of situation, there's really no way out_."

Lelouch looked at Kallen who was still waiting for him to answer her question. Lelouch felt that there was no way out and since he was no longer able to reunite with Nunnally, all was lost to him and in the end, it was a reminder to himself that he was unable to help those that were dear to him and he felt that he had to do something right now, for at least that he would make sure that Kallen would not die because of him.

"Come on, please tell me!" Kallen pleaded.

Kallen was then surprised to hear Lelouch starting to laugh.

"Fools, you all realized it this late?" Lelouch said as he took off his helmet and surprising Kallen with his remarks, "About the fact that you were all being used? About the fact that you're all just pawns?"

This just made the core members of Black Knights angrier at the fact that Zero was saying these things to them.

"Zero, so it's true that you…" Ohgi spoke.

Tamaki was upset and it saddened him, "Zero…"

Kallen was in absolute shock and felt like someone was just took a knife and stabbed her, "Lelouch…"

Schneizel and Kanon just looked on and Schneizel half expected Lelouch to actually deny the allegations.

"Kallen, you were a very elite pawn among them all," Lelouch said with a smile and then gave his attention to rest of the core members, "indeed, everything was like a chessboard. All of this was a game."

Kallen turned with her head down feeling betrayed, "I see…" Kallen had tears that started to form in her eyes and felt betrayed, anger, and sadness, "Farewell, Lelouch."

Kallen began to walk away from the person she felt toyed with her emotions.

"Get ready!" Todoh instructed.

They all had their guns aimed and ready to shoot and Kallen moved out of the firing range.

"Kallen, you have to live," Lelouch said.

Kallen was shocked to hear Lelouch say those words and as she was trying to find out what he meant, the Shinkiro appeared and blocked the bullets that were meant for Lelouch when they opened fire. This surprised everyone in the warehouse.

"Big brother, are you okay?!" Rolo spoke.

Lelouch was surprised hearing Rolo's voice, "Rolo!"

"Never mind, get the Shinkiro!" Todoh ordered.

"Wait!" Kallen pleaded.

Rolo used the opportunity to use his geass and he was able to escape the Ikaruga taking Lelouch with him.

**In the air**

"Stop it Rolo," Lelouch pleaded, "you've done enough!"

**The Ikaruga**

In Lelouch's room, CC felt something was going on, "Oh, my master."

Meanwhile in Warehouse Three, the core members of the Black Knights were shocked at what had just happened.

"They're gone," Ohgi spoke, "the Shinkiro."

Kallen's eyes widened, "Vanished, just like in Babel Tower."

Schneizel and Kanon were surprised as well and Kanon contacted Anya.

"Anya, Zero has just escape," Kanon informed.

**In the air**

The Mordred was in pursuit going after the Shinkiro.

"Can you capture him with the Mordred?" Kanon asked.

"I can only destroy it," Anya answered.

Anya shot her Miniature Proximity Missiles at the Shinkiro and it was blocked by the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Systems. As Anya was locking in on the Shinkiro ready to shoot it down again, it disappeared in front of her and Anya was unable to keep it lock on as he kept disappearing and reappearing randomly and soon, knightmare frames of the Black Knights were on pursuit as well given orders to destroy the Shinkiro.

Meanwhile, Lelouch got in the cockpit of the Shinkiro and told Rolo to stop protecting him. Lelouch lost the will to live and he wanted Rolo to stop helping him, even as to remind him that he saw him nothing more than a tool. Rolo refused to stop and even used his geass to help with the escape, straining his own heart at the process. Lelouch continued to beg him to stop but Rolo refused and made the decision to help Lelouch by his own freewill.

Meanwhile, the Tekkapod had finally arrived on Earth and it was heading straight down and it was about to collide with something moving and that was the Shinkiro.

**In the Shinkiro**

Rolo and Lelouch looked at something in the monitor and were confused.

"What is that?" Rolo asked.

"It looks like something is…" Lelouch's eyes widened, "it's heading straight towards us."

"What?"

**In the air**

The Shinkiro was suddenly struck by the Tekkapod, causing the knightmare frame to spin as it was crashing down towards a forest. The pilots of the knightmare frames that were pursuing the Shinkiro were shocked and giving reports of what they saw.

**The Ikaruga**

"What? What did you say?" Diethard asked on the communications surprised

Ohgi, Villetta, Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Todoh, Chiba, Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon were there as well.

"Something from the sky struck the Shinkiro," a Black Knight officer reported, "it might be some sort of meteorite."

"A meteorite?" Ohgi asked.

Schneizel narrowed his eyes, "What about the ones inside the Shinkiro?"

"We don't know, the Shinkiro has crashed in the forest."

"Find them, we need confirmation," Diethard ordered.

"Yes sir!"

On the other side, Kallen was shocked as well, "_Lelouch…what's going on?_"

**A forest somewhere**

The Shinkiro was destroyed and the hatch of the cockpit broke off and Lelouch fell on the ground and Rolo was still in the cockpit feeling extremely weak from the excessive use of his geass. Lelouch gingerly stood up and saw Rolo.

"Rolo, Rolo, are you all right?" Lelouch asked with concern.

"I…think so…" Rolo said feeling weak.

Lelouch was about to go check up on Rolo when he suddenly noticed something ominous and his eyes widened. The Tekkapod appeared before Lelouch.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lelouch asked.

Rolo got off from the cockpit and rested on the ground and saw what Lelouch was seeing.

"Is that thing the one that crashed into us?" Rolo asked

Suddenly the Tekkapod began to move and moved by going a bit up in the air and moved towards Lelouch grabbing him.

"No, stop!" Lelouch demanded in horror, "Let me go!"

"Big brother!" Rolo spoke trying to get to Lelouch but wasn't able to move fast as he still felt weak from the crash and the excessive use of his geass.

Lelouch struggles to release himself from the grip of the alien object but it was of no avail and the Tekkapod moved itself up again and landed on top of Lelouch consuming him. Rolo was horrified in what he was seeing and tried to free his brother but was pushed away and the Shinkiro had just exploded sending Rolo flying within the forest and the Tekkapod heading toward the sea with Lelouch inside of it. Pilots of the knightmare frames that were pursuing the Shinkiro, which also including Anya piloting the Mordred witnessed what they had saw and were in disbelief in what they were seeing.

"What the hell happened?" one knightmare pilot of the Black Knights asked.

"That meteorite…it moved and it struck right on top of that person, but was that…no, it couldn't be, was that Zero?"

"The Shinkiro has been destroyed," Anya said.

**The Ikaruga**

The most of the core members of the Black Knights as well as Villetta, Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were getting an update of what had happened through communications.

"Really, that's what happened?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes sir, it was some meteorite and it actually moved and it literally crushed him," a soldier said.

"So that's what happened," Todoh explained.

"That person, he…he was dressed as Zero. Was that Zero, were we actually going after Zero?"

Diethard cleared his throat, "Are you certain you of what you saw?"

"Yes, not just me but others as well and even the Knight of Six saw it. After the meteorite crushed him, the Shinkiro exploded and that meteorite fell in the sea. There's no way anyone could survive that."

"So, he's dead," Ohgi deduced.

"Most likely."

Kallen was shocked and felt depressed of what she had just heard.

"All right, all of you are to return here at once," Todoh ordered.

"Yes sir, but seriously, was that Zero? I mean, he didn't have his mask and he looked like some kid."

"Um, we'll explain everything when you get back," Ohgi said.

"Understood, returning to Ikaruga as ordered."

The communications were cut off.

"From what we heard, it sounds like Lelouch is dead," Schneizel said.

"It seems that way," Diethard said.

"Hmm, well, it seems to be retribution from the heavens for all the terrible things that he has done."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Ohgi said.

"With that, Euphie has been avenged," Cornelia said putting her hand over her heart.

"He got what he deserved," Chiba said.

"You have all done well," Schneizel said.

Ohgi turned to Villetta and gave her comforting expression, "Lelouch won't use us as game pieces any longer."

"Yes," Villetta replied, "I understand it wasn't easy for you but thank you…thank you Kaname."

Kallen just looked at them and abruptly left the room. Ohgi and the others saw Kallen leave.

"Kallen," Ohgi spoke.

Ohgi was about to go after her until Diethard stopped causing Ohgi to look at the Britannian news anchor and Diethard shook his head and Ohgi looked down.

Schneizel had his thoughts, "_All of this could have been avoided if you had listened to me Lelouch," Schneizel said, "this would not have happened to you and it was your own pride that led you to your downfall," _Schneizel then smirked_, "well, there is no need for you worry now. Nunnally is safe now. I'm taking good care of her; she'll be under my protection for now._"

**F.L.E.I.A. Crater, Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku had tried so hard to keep to his principles. He believed that results through despicable means meant nothing and would leave bad karma. He desired peace. He wanted to become the Knight of One so that he could govern his land of his birth so that fighting could just stop. He wanted to prove that things can be done if one changes the system from within. He had truly believed that. But there was always something or someone getting in his way in of his goals and dreams. At that moment, Suzaku could only laugh. Laugh manically and loud. It seems to him that his notions were wrong and that he has been sadly naïve. There was just one path for him. He didn't care if people looked down on him or called him a hypocrite. He was going to get results. That's all that matter to him.

**Under the sea**

The Tekkapod that had Lelouch inside was falling deeper and deeper in the sea and inside the pod, Lelouch was screaming, writhing in pain as he was going through some sort of metamorphous as he body was being biologically alerted. Lelouch didn't know what was happening to him nor did he know what was happening to him but he figured that he was going to being tortured before he would die and if that was case, Lelouch concluded that he had no right to complain thinking about his regrets in his life. However, he would realize that he would become something different and soon, he would rejuvenate his vengeance against the country of his birth. The wheels of fate were turning in motion for Lelouch vi Britannia who was also known as Zero.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A plot to assassinate Charles zi Britannia on Kamine Island and two unexpected people intents to prevent the Ragnarok Connection while Lelouch continued to go through being altered in the Tekkapod.**


	4. Intent to Prevent

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman.

**Intent to Prevent**

Under the sea, the Tekkapod was pulsing and inside of alien object, Lelouch was going through the alteration of his body. He curled himself in into a ball and just went through the strange process that was happening to him. He didn't know what would happen to him next but he felt that he was starting to become something, something that wasn't exactly human.

Meanwhile above the sea, the man in the beige long coat looked at sea with his hands in his pockets.

"So, that boy is one going through the alteration," the man said and then he sighed, "I was hoping that Tekkapod would have landed to where Kururugi was. Oh well, not much can be done about it," the man decided to walk as he was heading towards a direction, "well, it's time for me to go. Hmm, the Britannian Emperor, Charles didn't take part of that battle over Tokyo and after all that talk he was going on…well, I knew that old fool was just running his mouth but that also means that he had something else in mind. The direction of his flagship looked like was heading towards Shikine Island," the man stopped himself and pondered, "no, wait," the man snapped his fingers, "oh, he's not going there…no, he must be heading to the ruins of Kamine Island…which means that he's actually going to activate the Ragnarok Connection," the man smiled, "well, I can't have that happening, not when Radam will be the one to take over this Earth."

The man continued to make his way and decided to hurry to get to Kamine Island. Meanwhile elsewhere, the hooded woman was making her way to her intended destination.

"Kamine Island," the hooded woman said, "I have to go there and stop him. He has a lot of things to answer for and I'll do whatever I have to do to force him to answer…yes, I'm not the same that I was a year ago."

**F.L.E.I.A. crater, Tokyo Settlement**

After Suzaku had calm down, he was still feeling down and started walking and his thoughts were running in his head, "_2010 of the imperial calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan in order gain control of its underground Sakuridite resources. My father, Genbu, called for a do or die resistance. To stop him, I…" _he trailed off with the memory of him killing his father when he was ten but continued, "_it was childish, a tragedy childish impulsive act. I thought to myself 'this will stop the war'. I thought there would be no more needless bloodshed. But I was wrong. The fighting didn't stop." _He paused a bit, _"All I wanted was to keep people from killing each other." _Memories surfaced of being under Lelouch's geass command to live and firing the F.L.E.I.A warhead, "_NO, IT WAS GEASS, THE POWER THAT CAN TWIST A MAN'S WILL!" _He calmed down as he realized that blaming it on geass alone was just a copout, "_In the end, it's just the same, I..." _His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Nina.

"I didn't know," Nina said distraught, "I didn't understand that... that it will be this horrible…that so many people would…that I…that it will be a…"

"Massacre," Suzaku interrupted and it shocked Nina to hear the Knight of Seven say it, "it's a big hit Nina, the F.L.E.I.A. warhead has proven itself. Britannia can't lose now."

As Suzaku walked passed her, Nina couldn't help but to be disturbed that Suzaku would congratulate to the casualties it caused.

**In the air**

Knightmare frames of both the Black Knights and Britannian forces were scoring through certain areas. A Sutherland was flying in the air doing a patrol when suddenly; a figure appeared and landed on top of the cockpit of the Sutherland, surprising the Britannian pilot inside. That figure was the man in the beige long coat.

"What the hell?" the Britannian pilot spoke, "Hey, who are you? How did you manage to get up here?"

The man in beige long coat grinned.

**The imperial flagship, Great Britannia**

Kamine Island was being examined by the 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia and his entourage of the survivors of the Geass Order.

"According to the materials left behind by Director VV and our brethren, this location is optimal," one of the Geass members reported.

"It will synchronize with ancient ruins throughout the world," the second member reported.

"With this action, we can make the Sword of Akasha manageable once again," the third member stated.

Charles grinned with approval and amusement with what he was being told, "I never imagined that I would use such an ancient device, its quiet astounding."

**In the Mordred**

Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, was about to take off leaving the Ikaruga when all of a sudden her conscious was once again being taken over. She tried to fight, but it was to no avail. Her eyes were brimming with red from the effect of geass.

"So, you're ready to begin then," Anya said.

**The flagship, Ikaruga**

CC, who had still lost her memory, was wandering around in the Ikaruga worrying for her new master. She had heard anything about what had happened so she had no clue of the whereabouts of Lelouch. The master had had treated her like a human being and not a tool like she had been before. She worried for him, prayed that he would be okay.

"Oh my master, where did you go?" CC whispered being very worried.

Just then, the Mordred appeared before CC and out came Anya as she on her way towards CC.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this," said an excited Anya, "it's me."

CC on the other hand was nervous and a little scared.

Anya could see the result of happened to CC, "CC, don't tell you actually…"

As she was getting close, CC panicked and yelped, "I'm so sorry."

The surroundings changed to another dimension with portraits depicting CC's memory. CC and Anya walk past each other. Anya stops as CC sits in a chair.

Anya turns to face CC, "What are doing, closing yourself up in here like this? CC…CC"

CC turned to face Anya, "Hmm, who are you?"

"It me," Anya responded although the form switched to "dead" fifth imperial consort, Marianne vi Britannia, "see."

"It's you," CC responded and got up from her chair, "so you chased me all the way in here. Are you that worried about Lelouch, Marianne?"

"Oh come on, do you really think that I'm such an ideal mother that that's all I think about?" Marianne responded.

"Then why did you come here for me?"

"Because so much has changed, I need to know if you're still on my side."

"Huh?"

"CC, why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stop him."

"Even I don't know why I did it; actually I'm a little shocked that I did."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh at CC's statement, "Then you have to find the answer in the real world."

CC pondered.

Marianne continued, "I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you," CC replied.

"Why is that?"

"The one who always comes in and messes around with my life."

"Because I appreciate what you did," Marianne said as the atmosphere changed backed to the Ikaruga and in front of CC was the form of Anya, "at least as far as giving me my geass power."

"And you never fulfilled your contract," CC reminded the Anya-inhabited Marianne.

"If that's what you think, will you come with me now?" Anya asked.

"Yes but wait a minute, there's something I can't leave behind," CC answered.

Anya wondered what was it that her old accomplice was talking about.

Meanwhile near Schneizel's jet, Schneizel and Kanon were discussing things further with Ohgi, Todoh, and Diethard. Cornelia was also there as well as Villetta. Schneizel finished his discussion with Ohgi, Todoh, and Diethard and he and Kanon headed in the jet. Villetta told Ohgi that he, Todoh, and Diethard could go ahead and that she would catch up with him. Ohgi nodded and they left and Villetta and Cornelia continued with their conversation.

"So, what will you do Villetta?" Cornelia asked, "Stay with the Black Knights?"

Villetta was surprised to hear the 2nd Britannian princess ask her that.

"Neither my brother nor myself plan to punish you. After all, now that things have moved to next level, I'd say we have no authority to act against you."

"Well I…" Villetta was trying to find the words to Cornelia's statement.

"Heh, I'm probably the last person to say this but noble rank isn't everything," Cornelia said walking to the jet amused that she would say something like that.

Villetta wanted to stop, only to confirm what she meant but gave up on the idea.

**In the air, on route to the Flagship Avalon**

Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia sat in their chairs feeling that they had succeeded in stopping Zero.

"_All of this could have been avoided if you had listened to me Lelouch_," Schneizel said in his head, "_this would not have happened to you and it was your own pride that led you to your downfall_," Schneizel then smirked, "_well, there is no need for you to worry now. Nunnally is safe now. I'm taking good care of her; she'll be under my protection for now._"

**Bridge of the Great Britannia**

Emperor Charles and his entourage were almost at Kamine Island and they were looking at the monitor.

"Preparations are complete, your majesty," one of the Geass Order members said.

"Very well, let us begin," the 98th emperor replied.

The screen was showing the globe the marking that indicate the thought elevators. The ancient ruins that were around the world were starting to glow and were even giving some sort of vibrations.

Charles was pleased as the ruins were synchronizing to linking to the ruins on Kamine Island.

"All relic systems are now synchronized," said one of the Geass Order members.

"With this shall end the world of the existing god. Destruction and creation, Ragnarok has finally begun," Charles declared.

Just then on the right side of the screen, the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski appeared, "Your Majesty, Prince Schneizel sent in the report on the conflict in—"

"Did I not tell to leave these mundane affairs to him?" Charles interrupted; annoyed that one of his own personal knights would tell him things that were of no importance to him.

Monica was surprised to hear him say it, "Mundane affairs?"

Charles cut off the transmission, "Has the truth finally begun to dawn on you Schneizel? If so, it's too late. This game called war is already obsolete."

**Ashford Academy**

Milly Ashford gives her announcement to the world, "This is KT Television. Since our studios were lost in the blast, we set up temporary studio in Ashford Academy to bring you this emergency news alert. A short while ago, we received an official word that Prince Schneizel has signed a ceasefire with the Black Knights. In addition, according to an official announcement, Zero, leader and CEO of the Black Knights was killed in the final battle. Zero was wounded in the fight of the Tokyo Settlement and subsequently received medical treatment before the flagship, Ikaruga, but he succumbed to his injuries before daybreak this morning."

**Kagoshima Settlement**

At the headquarters of the UFN, Zhou Xianglin had just heard the news in shock regarding Zero. In the jet leaving the Kagoshima Settlement, Hong Gu, Li Xingke, Kaguya Sumeragi, and Empress Tianzi had just heard the news as well. The 13-year-old Chinese empress had a look of concern for her friend.

**Horai Island**

The people residing in Horai Island were screaming in anguish about the news of Zero's death.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland Sieg**

"What's the meaning of this Ohgi?" Jeremiah asked communicating with Ohgi through his monitor, "Is it true that Zero's dead?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it as the media reported," Ohgi responded, keep up his mask very well.

"Can I least see his face to confirm it?"

"Sorry but we're busy now Jeremiah, it will have to wait until later."

The transmission was cut and Jeremiah was confused, upset, and also suspicious of Ohgi.

**One of the rooms in the Ikaruga**

Kallen came up behind Ohgi, "Are you serious about this?"

"The Black Knights don't need Zero anymore," Ohgi declared as he looked at the pictures of Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata.

"We've only gotten this far because of him," Kallen pointed out, "to just disregard him like he's was just easily disposable."

"He's the one who treated us like we were easily disposable. He fooled us right from the beginning with that despicable geass power."

"I called him my friend, the best friend I ever had," Tamaki said with sadness, "I loved that guy more than my own life."

"But then…" Sugiyama started.

"We learned the truth," Minami said, "think about the Black Rebellion. He was ready to dispose of Ohgi then, no, even before that."

"That's right," Ohgi said, "people are more than just game pieces, their lives matter, that's why we're fighting," Ohgi gritted his teeth, "where he ends up in the afterlife, I hope he suffers."

It didn't sit well with Kallen and it was hard for her to believe that Lelouch actually died. She didn't know what to feel. She was angry and hurt for the hurtful things that Lelouch said but at the same time, she wondered why he told her that she had to live. Kallen wondered if he said those things just to make sure she was out of harm's way, if that was the case, it would only made Kallen feel worse because she knew that she'll never be able to thank him for doing such a thing as well having feeling of regret because she failed to protect him like she swore she would.

"Ohgi, there's something I want to ask you," Kallen said.

"Huh," Ohgi replied, "what is it Kallen?"

Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki were curious as to what Kallen was going to ask.

"Tell me Ohgi, how could you be so cruel?" Kallen asked.

Ohgi was taken back, "What, what are you talking about Kallen?"

Kallen gritted her teeth, "I'm talking about how you used me to lure Zero out and how you were prepared to kill me if you suspected that was under the influence of geass? Of how you didn't even tell me what you were planning?"

Minami, Tamaki, and Sugiyama were shocked and Ohgi wasn't really sure what to say.

"Uh, Kallen, the thing is that…well, um…" Ohgi struggled to give an acceptable excuse.

**Within the Tekkapod, under the sea**

Lelouch was thinking about his past with how his father banished him and Nunnally after his mother's death, telling him that he was dead to when he and Nunnally arrived in Japan and how they met Suzaku to when Britannia invade and conquered Japan and Lelouch declaring that he would obliterate the country of his birth. Lelouch thought about his childhood and couldn't help himself but wished that to go back to those times when he was a kid and when he was with Nunnally and Suzaku. He thought about the friends and family that mattered to him and that included CC. He began thinking about CC and the time she gave him geass. Lelouch was very grateful to her because when he received geass from her, it allowed him to begin his path. But along with way, he also had deep regrets; regrets of the choices he made that led the deaths of innocent people which include the sister he loved second only to Nunnally, his half-sister Euphemia. Lelouch convinced himself that he needed to move on, no matter how much he wanted to stop after the death of his sister which was the result of his own careless mistake that cost the lives of many Japanese people and he also knew who would be affected badly with Euphie's death, mostly Cornelia and Suzaku.

"I wish I could turn the hands of time," Lelouch said to himself as he gave in to the Tekkapod.

**A forest somewhere**

Rolo had recovered and looked around and stood up. He remembered what happened with Shinkiro being hit by a strange object and that same strange object went after Lelouch and how there was no way he had survived.

"Big brother," Rolo said with sadness as he fell on his knees and had his head down on the ground, "Lelouch, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and now you're gone, gone," Rolo began to tear up, "what am I suppose to do now?" Rolo had tears streaming from his eyes and then he brought his head up with an angry expression with tears, "they will pay! They will all pay for this! They destroyed my happiness and so in turn, I'll destroy theirs."

**The Avalon**

In the recreation room, Lloyd was throwing darts while Gino was having a pool match with Cecile, a match he was losing real badly. Cecile was hitting the solids in every hole with ease. Gino could only look with amazement of how the blue haired scientist was hitting every solid ball with such accuracy.

"Damn, she's good," Gino said in a low tone, impressed.

It was at that moment, Suzaku walked in. Gino looked up and saw his fellow Knight of the Round.

"Lloyd, can you give an update of the status of the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked his Lancelot creator.

"You know the status," Lloyd replied, "You saw the condition of the core luminous."

"No, I'm talking about the Lancelot Albion," Suzaku clarified.

"It's ready to roll out," Cecile replied as she hit another solid ball in one of the holes.

"Albion?" Gino asked, "What's that about?"

Lloyd throws another dart but missed the board completely, "Oh, I shouldn't have mention that. It's a custom knightmare built for Suzaku but in the state of mind you're in, I don't want you going near it."

"Lloyd, as Knight of Seven, I could order you to do it," Suzaku threatened.

"My unease grows worse and worse," Lloyd countered, not intimidated to Suzaku's threat.

Cecile walk towards Suzaku, "Suzaku, didn't you say that you had to be prepared not to fire the F.L.E.I.A.?"

"Miss Cecile, what's the fundamental purpose of any weapon?" Suzaku countered.

At this point, Cecile was not happy of where Suzaku was going with this course, "Sir Kururugi, you want to debate this like a schoolboy?" Cecile said with a sad smile and fake cheery tone.

Suzaku replied back, "The point is—"

"Drop it Suzaku, this isn't like you," Gino interrupted, concerned about his friend.

Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon walked and the two Knights of the Round and two scientists turned their attention to them.

"Your highness," the Knight of Three greeted with respect.

"It all right, you can relax," Schneizel said.

"Princess Cornelia, it been far too long your highness," Lloyd greeted, thrilled to see the 2nd princess again.

"Right," Cornelia replied, "Where is Lord Guilford?"

"Uh, well…," Cecile was having a hard time actually tell the princess about her knight.

Schneizel cuts in looking back at his half-sister, "Cornelia, I'm afraid Lord Guilford was caught in the—"

"He went missing after he launched the F.L.E.I.A. warhead," Kanon interrupted, "it was his heroism that saved all of us."

"Guilford?" Cornelia mentioned her knight in surprise.

"We may not know if he's alive or dead, but he did a great deed. You should be proud of him, he served you well as your knight," Schneizel said.

"What are saying?" Suzaku interjected, shocked that they were giving the credit of firing weapon to Guilford, "I'm the one who fired the F.L.E.I.A. warhead," this catches everyone off guard, "that's was my deed of honor, the feat I needed to become the Knight of One."

"Hold on Suzaku," Gino said, trying to calm his friend down, but Suzaku completely ignored him at the moment.

"Is this manipulation designed to protect Lord Guilford's legacy?" Suzaku asked feeling insulted of what Schneizel and Kanon were trying to do.

"What are you saying?" Cornelia asked.

"I suggest you stop Suzaku," Schneizel said.

"No, I've been naïve up till now," Suzaku replied.

"No you—"Lloyd tried to put in his word.

"Stubbornly maintaining that the means are more important than the end result," Suzaku continued as he walked up and stopped a few inches away from Schneizel, "That was idealist and self-righteous."

"Perhaps, but—"Schneizel was going to tell his point but once again, the Japanese knight interrupted.

"In any case, I insist on what is due me your highness; make me the Knight of One."

Schneizel was surprised that the Knight of Seven was demanding to be made Knight of One and he saw that Suzaku was not backing down. There no hesitation in his movements or in his tone.

Cornelia, however, was not impressed with her sister's former knight, giving him a death glare, "You've crossed the line into insubordination Kururugi."

"Anyway, only the emperor has the power to award the rank, Knight of One," Lloyd pointed out, "which means…"

"Which means, I shall rise to this," The second prince declared.

This brought huge gasps from almost all the people who were in the room.

"Brother," Cornelia said, surprised at what Schneizel had just declared.

Schneizel simply continued, "If I become the emperor, it will remove the problem. It's really as simple as that."

"Highness, what you said just now is close to—"Gino tried to point out.

"Gino," Suzaku interrupted, getting in front of Gino.

"What are planning to do?" Gino asked, not liking where this is going.

"Prince Schneizel, can you please tell us all what has led you to make this decision?" Suzaku asked.

"He considers our affairs trivial and mundane," Schneizel answered causing Cornelia and Gino to be surprised, "that's how His Majesty referred to our mortal struggle with the Black Knights."

"But…" Gino tried to find the words, shocked of what he was just told.

"You've seen it too Cornelia," Schneizel said looking back at Cornelia, "how absorbed Father is with his dangerous research, how he abandons the throne." Schneizel faces the others, "It's true he treats diplomacy and war like they were meaningless trifles. A man whose lost interest in this world, who sees his people, locked in a life and death struggle and shrugs in indifference, such a man has no right to rule."

"_He's finally made up his mind, but…_" Kanon thought to himself.

Lloyd was shocked and taking in what was going on, "Could it be…a coup d'état?"

"But that's wrong," Cecile muttered.

"Your Highness," Suzaku spoke, "as a Knight of the Round, I can arrange an audience with the emperor. Please give me your order to assassinate him."

"Suzaku," Gino muttered shocked and angry that Suzaku would go this far.

"If I'm predestined to be a killer, so be it," Suzaku said, "Gino, I know what I am and what I must do, what matters are results."

There was no backing down from the Knight of Seven, who was willing to toss away his own morals to achieve his goals. Later on, after everything was settled with Gino being held down to prevent him from the stopping the assassination plan, Suzaku met with Schneizel and Kanon and they had informed the Knight of Seven of Lelouch's fate.

"Lelouch is…dead?" Suzaku spoke shocked.

"Yes, he was killed by a strange meteorite as he was trying to escape," Kanon said, "Anya can vouch for that."

"And you informed the Black Knights about Lelouch's geass."

"Yes, I did, it needed to be done," Schneizel said.

"…I see…"

"If you want Suzaku, you can take the time to pray for my brother before you begin."

Suzaku shook his head, "No, now's not the time, I should get going in assassinating the emperor right now, we can't afford to miss this chance."

Schneizel and Kanon looked at each other for a moment and then back to Suzaku and nodded.

"Very well, you may proceed," Schneizel said, "just remember that failure is not an option."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Suzaku said with determination and then had his thoughts, "_Lelouch, this is the result…I wish things would have been different. I wonder what you would say to me if you see me now in what I'm about to do…hmph, you would probably get on my case about being a hypocrite, about how I'm disregarding my own morals…well, I don't care anymore, I have to become the Knight of One, no matter what and claim Japan for my own._"

**UFN's Jet on route to the Ikaruga**

"Now then Your Majesty," Kaguya started, "as we previously arranged I'll conduct negotiations with Prime Minister Schneizel in Tokyo."

"But Kaguya, after all, Zero was your husband," Tianzi pointed out.

"Losing Master Zero is a terrible blow, it's true. But we can't dwell on that when our nations are in danger. We must turn his death to our best advantage and honestly, I know I called myself his wife but he and I were just…that is in the end, we were married but in heart only."

The 15-year-old supreme chairwoman of the UFN could no longer hold back her tears.

**Near Kamine Island**

Suzaku was in a jet and he received the Intel that he needed, "His Majesty has landed on Kamine Island?"

"Yes my lord," an operative replied, "along with an unknown group of subjects."

"_Unknown group,_" Suzaku thought to himself, "_Survivors of the Geass Order?_"

**The Avalon**

Schneizel and Cornelia were sitting on their chairs and Gino also sat in a chair but he had spears pointed at him on each side and with Kanon pointing a gun at him.

"Are you serious about sending Suzaku to assassinate your own father?" Gino asked.

"Gino," Schneizel replied with pity, "do want this war to remain in a stalemate forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"The true nature of people is this, they want to be controlled by their nation, their religion, their traditions, and by figures of grand authorities. Above all, the Emperor of Britannia must play his part."

"So now you're the one to play that part your highness, the grand authority?"

"If I'm called upon to do it, then perhaps."

"Perhaps? How so?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"Did you the word 'authority' actually has another meaning?"

**Kamine Island**

Suzaku had just cut down the last Geass Order member, leaving the Britannian emperor left standing.

"Was this treason Schneizel's idea?" Charles asked, unfazed of what just transpired.

"It was my decision," Suzaku replied, "Majesty, I appreciate your patronage, that cannot be questioned but you are guilty of two crimes."

"Oh," Charles muttered, slightly amused that his would be assassin is accusing him of committing crimes.

"First, abandoning your responsibilities as emperor," Suzaku stated, "and second, dirtying your hands with the power of geass." As he said it, he sets himself and his sword in a middle stance.

"Is that a capital crime?"

"Geass takes good men and bends them to evil. You knew that, you could've saved Euphie. It would've been so easy. But instead, you abandoned her."

"So what?"

Suzaku was shock with the emperor's statement. He then realized that Lelouch was right about him. The man really was an uncaring individual. He raised his sword feeling so much hatred toward the father of Lelouch and Nunnally, "You also drove Lelouch and Nunnally away, their despair is in this sword. Die!"

Just as Suzaku was about strike the emperor's skull, his sword was stopped by a huge black and gold sword, wielded by none other than the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Lord Waldstein, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Did you think you were the only one who knew about geass? It takes many forms. Who could be foolish enough to relax his guard with a man who constantly betray everyone who trust him?" Bismarck stated while mocking Suzaku.

Suzaku was angry at himself for not thinking that emperor would never truly be unguarded, a stupid mistake that was now costing him.

"Bismarck, I leave this mundane matter to you," the emperor said as he turned around and moved on.

"Yes, your majesty, so be it," Bismarck obeyed.

"Hold on," Suzaku called out but was of no avail.

Bismarck grinned as his sewed left eye started to give small glow of blood-red and he pushed Suzaku back with his sword. The clashing of swords continued as the emperor made his way inside.

**UFN's Jet**

Hong Gu set up a transmission to the Ikaruga, "Ohgi, this is Hong Gu requesting landing clearance. We brought her majesty and Lady Kaguya with us."

**The Flagship, Ikaruga's Bridge**

"Uh right," Ohgi responded, "then I'll contact Schneizel's staff as well."

The key members of the Black Knights and Villetta were all gathered in the bridge as well.

Diethard sat in a chair with bruises and small bandages to his face with his thoughts, "_I thought_ _Ohgi had finally changed a bit, but no, definitely miscast_," he looked at Villetta, "_his true_ _nature is be defensive_."

**Kamine Island, near the ruins**

Suzaku was pushed back by Bismarck's sword attack.

"_No," _Suzaku thought to himself, "_The geass command that compels me to live, it's screaming at_ _me to run away. Is the Knight of One really that dangerous as an opponent?_" Bismarck was walking slowly to Suzaku and Suzaku charged at the Knight of One again, "I left my weakness."

"Weakness?" Bismarck responded, "Fool, what you call weakness," Bismarck parried Suzaku's attack and it caused the Knight of Seven to be sent flying to the ground, "that was the source of your strength. Gentleness and compassion are what drove you. Take those away and there's nothing left but violence," Bismarck was already close and was ready to give the finishing blow, "which means…you will die here Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku looked on as his eyes widened as Bismarck raised his sword.

"_Dammit_," Suzaku said in his head.

"Well, this is quite interesting," the man in the beige coat said as he appeared.

Bismarck and Suzaku were surprised as they turned to see that man and Bismarck was surprised to see who it was.

"It's you, you're…Fritz von Braun," Bismarck said surprised.

Fritz grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you, the Knight of One himself, Bismarck Waldstein," Fritz then looked at Suzaku who was still on the ground, "well, well, the Knight of Seven himself, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Who…who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"Huh, didn't hear Bismarck say my name?"

"What's going on?"

Fritz sighed, "Anyway, Sir Kururugi, I need you to leave now, I have business to take care of here and I need you out of the way."

"Wait," Suzaku said as he got up, "I don't know what's going on, but I have something to do so I need you to—"

"You misunderstand," Fritz interrupted and suddenly grabbed Suzaku by the neck surprising the young Japanese knight and Bismarck as well, "it wasn't a request kid."

Fritz used his strength to throw Suzaku in a different direction away from where they were while Suzaku screamed in surprised. Afterwards, Fritz turned to Bismarck.

"I know about the Ragnarok Connection that your emperor is planning to activate," Fritz said, "I can't have that happen."

Bismarck readied his sword against Fritz, "How do you know about the Ragnarok Connection?"

"That's not something you need to worry," a woman's voice said.

Bismarck was surprised and turned to see the hooded woman near the cave entrance.

"What?" Bismarck spoke, "who are you?"

"Hmph."

The hooded woman ran inside the cave and Bismarck tried to stop her but Fritz got in the way.

"Now, now, how about you take me on first, oh great strong Britannian knight," Fritz goaded, "it seems my accomplice has arrived and will confront the emperor before I do," Fritz smiled, "that's fine, it will be the same, the Ragnarok Connection will be prevented."

"Get out of my way," Bismarck demanded, "I will not allow you or anyone to stop His Majesty, move out of the way Fritz von Braun!"

Fritz had a sadistic grin as he pulled out a red crystal, "Just try and force me out of the way, foolish human."

**Within the Tekkapod, under the sea**

Lelouch was going through the memories of his life and his gritted his teeth at people who ruined things for him, first it was his father, Charles zi Britannia, and then his own friend, Suzaku Kururugi remembering that he captured Lelouch at Kamine Island a year ago, brought him before his father, the set up at the Kururugi Shrine, and with that Lelouch thought about his brother Schneizel el Britannia, who was there at the Ikaruga when the Black Knights pointed guns at him and Lelouch guessed that Schneizel told them about his geass and convinced them to turn on him. Lelouch gave up on life but he also desired for revenge and he still had that desire with him.

"_You must destroy_…" a voice said in his head.

"_What?_" Lelouch asked in his head.

"_You must do the bidding for Radam…_"

"_Ra…dam…?_"

Lelouch's geass started to glow and the glow started to fill the entire interior of the Tekkapod.

**The Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Charles stood on the platform and the two pillars began to rise.

Charles held up his hand with the code on his palm and it shined, "God, hear me now. The time has come to settle this."

"You raise your voice to call God," a young woman's voice said, "however you have things you need to need to answer."

Charles raised his eyebrow and turned to see the woman in a cloak and had a hood over her head covering her face.

"What's this?" Charles asked, "Who are you? How were you able to here?"

"Hmm, you don't recognize me?" the hooded woman asked, "That's a shame that you don't recognize me, even after hearing my voice. Anyway, I'm here to stop this selfish plan of yours and I'm here to ask you some questions."

The hooded woman took off her hood revealing her face to Charles and the 98th Britannian Emperor was in complete shock to see who it was.

"What?" Charles spoke, "Impossible, how could this be? Is that really you?"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Ragnarok Connection is halted, a new Britannian Emperor is crowned, and six months later, Lelouch emerges as a Tekkaman.**


End file.
